monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Ant/Paradox
Queen Ant, or Antine Ann as a companion, is a boss in the Ilias route of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is not fought on the Alice route, unless one sides with Spider Princess when deciding the Queen Insect. Biography You first meet Queen Ant while moving through Grangold Castle, locked within a cell. On an Alice route, Alice speaks to Queen Ant, who explains that she isn't the queen who's manipulating Grangold, and your party leaves without conflict. Ilias, on the other hand, provokes her, and simultaneous attacks from Ilias and Queen Ant destroy the door to her cell. She attacks the party. After she's defeated, the door to her cell reforms, so she's still unable to escape. After Grangold is liberated, Queen Ant along with Grangold King stay in the warehouse. Talking to her has her ask for the item Fairy Nectar, which you can obtain by completing the four perverts side quest. Giving it to Queen Ant allows you to recruit her. This is required to start the side quest to choose the Queen Insect, and needs to be redone every NG+. Queen Ant appears alongside Queen Bee for the selection of the Queen Insect. The two of them refuse to allow Spider Princess to become Queen Insect, leaving it up to the player to decide. If you side with Spider Princess, Queen Ant and Queen Bee fight you but are defeated, allowing Spider Princess to become Queen Insect. If you instead side with Queen Ant and Queen Bee, Spider Princess is fought and Queen Ant becomes Queen Insect. Monsterpedia Entry “A powerful monster that is Queen of the Ant Girls, she also boasts the most powerful magic of the insect monsters. She usually orders her Ant Girls to do her bidding, and remains in one place breeding. After finding a male with high quality genes, she will continue to reproduce with him for a very long time. With her body specialised in reproducing, the Queen Ant spends three fourths of her day copulating with the man. The other fourth is used for sleeping and eating. Since breeding is a biological imperative for her, she never wants to stop. Due to her specialisation in breeding, her sexual organs are highly developed and efficient at extracting semen from her mate. In addition, she is able to become pregnant using the semen of any male creature to ensure the continuity of her line. But breeding with other creatures is used only in an emergency, as humans produce the highest quality offspring.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Chaotic Bee Arm Dance' – 5 Random Foes, Physical Attribute *'Clan Assault' – 4 Random Foes, Physical Attribute *'Queen's Comfortable Mouth' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Queen's Soft Breasts' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Queen's Unmatched Skill' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Queen's Unmatched Skill' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Mount' – One Foe (Luka), Bind (1 Turn Break) *'Queen's Stud '– Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Queen's Stud (Cont.)' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Sweet Breath' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Sleep 75% *'Demon Eyes of Seduction' – All Foes, Magical, Seduce 75% Strategy She gets two turns, so be prepared. Most of her attacks hit hard or hit many times, so a solid defence is helpful. However, as Ilias says below, she is very weak to status ailments, in particular I find Saki’s Sexy Dance to almost always put Queen Ant into a trance, if Sparkle! doesn’t stun. She isn’t strong against any element, and only weak to Bio, which should still be a rather rare element to have, so just hit hard after a successful status is inflicted. Evaluation “Reproducing with the Queen Ant to create thousands more monsters… Just to make sure… You really aren’t trying to destroy humanity, right? The Queen Ant uses powerful Martial Art skills. Besides that she has a party-wide entrancing skill and can put your party to sleep. Because she is an insect her defence is very high… On the other hand she is very susceptible to status ailments, so make good use of them. Now go, oh Brave Luka. Squish that ant like the insect that she is.” Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Royalty Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Bosses